


Comfortable

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Surprisingly, itwascomfortable





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #8 for [](http://nerdfighterchic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nerdfighterchic.livejournal.com/)**nerdfighterchic**

  
“You do realize that there are empty tables and chairs all over the library?”

“I’m comfortable here.”

Hermione frowned at Malfoy and had to resist the urge not to step on him. He was lying on the floor in front of the Charms books, and she’d nearly tripped over him. It was dangerous, even if no one else was using the library this late on a Friday. There were a few students in the corner by the Transfiguration books, others like her and Malfoy who had returned after the war to take their NEWTs, but they weren‘t likely to disturb him. Most people just ignored him. However, she wasn’t most people.

“You’re blocking my light, Granger.”

“You’re blocking the shelves, Malfoy.”

He finally looked up from his book, and she noticed the circles beneath his eyes. “What do you need?”

“What?” She blinked and glanced at the bookshelf when he arched a brow at her. “I’m not sure. I was going to browse.”

“You were going to browse the shelves right by where I’m lying?” He snorted and looked back at his book. “You can see the shelf if you get down here and look.”

Bugger. He’d trapped her. She really hadn’t intended to get a book since she’d already found the one she needed for her essay, but she had no intention of admitting that, especially not to Malfoy. While he was tolerable, she didn’t plan to give him any reason to be a prat. With a scowl, she knelt down and looked at the shelf.

“It’s easier if you lie down,” he offered in a bored tone before he turned the page.

“I’m not going lie down in the library,” she hissed, imagining Madam Pince’s reaction if she found him doing that, much less found the two of them lying about.

“And here I thought you were a Gryffindor.”

“Very mature.” She looked at the shelf and shifted. When she glanced at Malfoy, she saw that he was smiling down at his book. She rolled her eyes and looked around before she moved to lie on her belly.

“See? That wasn’t hard, was it? Now you can open the book that you already got and start reading.”

She stared at him for a moment, slightly bemused despite herself. After giving it too much thought, she opened the Charms text and started to read. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but Malfoy had been right. Lying here reading _was_ comfortable.

End


End file.
